Dracothon
by pitiizz cullen de Black
Summary: Mi series de Drabbles escritos para el Dracothon 2012 tarde pero seguro..


Hola después de casi dos meses del cumpleaños de Draco he publicado los Drabbles con lo que participe en el Dracothon 2012, he de advertir que es la primera vez que participo a si que espero que les gusten.

**Pareja: Harry/Draco**

**Genero: PG-13**

**Advertencias: Slash, M-preg**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor**.

**Reto # 1 la Astucia de la serpiente**

Kiss

La astucia era un don, aunque no todos en su casa la poseían, y se hacían llamar _**serpientes**_ por favor, claro que un ejemplo excepcional seria Pansy, es que esa niña era mas tonta que "lunática lovegood"

Pero ese no era el caso el por ser el príncipe de las serpientes la poseía desde su nacimiento o eso fue lo que muchos le hicieron creer.

Y Ahí estaba frente a el su destino, o por lo menos lo creía al estar cerca muy cerca de niño dorado de Gryffindor, encerrados en un aula en vacia.

Había comenzado como siempre, se encontraron en un pasillo se amenazaron se insultaron, (_**sangre sucia, huron, meztiso, San potter) **_ ya saben lo típicos comentarios, llegaron a los golpes se detuvieron cuando algunos pasos se escucharon demasiado cerca y se encerraron en ese aula y era asi donde estaba Draco Lucius Malfoy cerca de cararajada Potter, tanto que podía ver sus enormes ojos verdes brillar.

Y sin mas se acerco a el, junto sus labios lo que de un sorprendido Potter, saboreo ese beso tan simple pero a la vez tan perfecto, se separo de el a los pocos segundos.

- Y eso Potter es para que No te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino.- Antes de salir corriendo y dar un sonero portazo.

Harry se quedo sin habla, estupefacto no pasaba a creer lo que Draco había hecho.

- Maldita serpiente rastrera, esta me las pagas.

Fue en ese momento se dio cuenta que las serpientes eran demasiado astutas al menos para el.

**Reto # 2 Un toque de Animagia **

- Papa, cuéntame un cuento.- Scorpius veía a su padre, con cierta ternura, había tenido fiebre desde hacia unas cuantas horas.

- Y ¿De que quieres que sea el cuento?.- Draco se acerco, a su retoño para abrazarlo.

- No se, ¿de un príncipe?.- Cuestiono curioso con sus mejillas enrojecidas producto del aumento de temperatura.

_- En algún lugar lejano cuyo nombre no recuerdo, habito un príncipe muy guapo que tenia un enorme castillo, donde jugar y vivía, pero se sentía solo, por que tenia una rara enfermedad que no lo dejaba a salir al exterior, y veía pasar el tiempo, solo en la ventana de su habitación, el príncipe creció y se convirtió en joven muy apuesto de ojos tormenta y corazón de hierro, por no haber convivido con nadie lejos de su habitación, pero un día cuando cumplió diecisiete años, un chico llego a su castillo, pidiendo una audiencia con su alteza, el joven príncipe se rehusaba a verlo, por que era un simple plebeyo que no requería importancia, el campesino se fue triste por que el había hecho un largo viaje para verlo, y al salir de castillo, como arte de magia se convirtió en un hermoso puma negro de ojos verdes.  
El príncipe que observaba todo desde la ventana no creía lo que sus ojos veían, el plebeyo flacucho se había transformado en un animal muy lindo, el joven príncipe deseo desde el fondo de su corazón, poder convertirse en algo así, para poder salir fuera del castillo, poder recorrerlo y ver su reino. Una magia muy poderosa se apodero de su cuerpo, dando como resultado un pequeño hurón albino de ojos grises, que salió corriendo del castillo, en busca del puma, lo encontró bebiendo cerca de un riachuelo._

- ¿Por que Saliste?- Pregunto el puma.

- Por que quería conocer el mundo.- Respondió el pequeño hurón.

- Si me sigues, podrás conocerlo, yo te cuidare

El príncipe se encontraba en una encrucijada si aceptaba la oferta del campesino, su reino se quedaría sin el, además que nadie lo visitaba en torre, el poco tiempo de su vida lo había pasado encerrado, nadie se daría cuenta si se alejaba.

- Esta bien, pero entiendes, que no soy cualquier persona que soy….

- Si que eres el príncipe de slytherin, bla bla, ¿Nos vamos?.

Tanto el puma como el hurón, partieron del reino, tiempo después los cuidadores del príncipe se dieron cuenta que el no estaba, comenzaron a buscarlo por todo el reino, pero el jamás volvió.

Reto # 3 Batallas Epicas.

El Infierno

Cuando Draco termino, Scorpius dormida plácidamente, se levanto tratando de no despertarlo, para ver como Harry, estaba en la puerta observándolo.

- Haber Dragón, quien era el chico del cuento.

- Oh cállate **Potter **no molestes.- Trato de pasar por la puerta pero le impidieron el paso.

- Se muy bien que ese pequeño hurón, le gustaría pelear.

- Si y también se que el puma perdería contra ese hurón.

- ¿Lo apostarías** Malfoy**?- Draco no respondió saco su varita de capa y se transformo en pequeño hurón, para salir corriendo. - Eso es trampa Malfoy.- Harry tampoco se quedo atrás, se transformo en enorme puma.

**Reto # 4 El torturador torturado**

Vendetta.

Draco, lo esperaba paciente, en la sala contando los minutos en que su novio, llegara a casa para comenzar con venganza. Harry llego a casa y la encontró desierta como si nada malo estuviera pasando, al contrario lo observo con una enorme sonrisa en su cara y lo hizo tragar secamente, estaba en problema y no recordaba el por que.

Draco se acerco hasta el, para darle un apasionado beso al moreno, tratando de devorarle el alma ese beso, la respuesta fue a los pocos segundo, labios presionando a los suyos una lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar y danzar con la suya, brazos aferrando  
su cintura, una erección que se presionaba contra la suya.

Oh si, Draco, disfrutaría su venganza, caminaron a tropezones, para su habitación, no rompieron el contacto pero también, la necesidad de sentir la piel del uno y del otro crecía a cada instante.

Nada mas al entrar, Draco comenzó a arrancar la ropa de Potter, no importaban que las dejara inservibles, lo único que deseaba es que ese León, gritara de placer, cuando lo penetrare fuerte y duro. Su polla dio tirón por su pensamiento, lo arrastro a la cama, volvió a besarlo fuerte y rudo. Sintiendo la erección del moreno golpeando con la suya a través de su pantalón.

En un movimiento fuerte por parte del gryffindor, quedo de espaldas del colchón, viendo las expresivas pupilas verdes dilatadas del deseo.

- Tienes mucha ropa Dragón.- Gruño con voz ronca el león, antes de destrozarle las prendas y besarlo con furia, Draco se sentía en las nubes, esas manos recorriendo su cuerpo, labios pidiendo atención, su polla choreando liquido pre seminal. Tan rápido que ni siquiera lo sintió, los labios fueron recorriendo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su ombligo donde una lengua serpenteaba, los gemidos se escuchaban fuertes, el pedía por mas, en la nube del placer no se dio cuenta que esa noche el no seria el Verdugo si no la victima.

Reto # 5 Herencia

Herencia

La herencias familiares podrían ser un regalo así como una maldición y la suya no era una excepción por parte de los Potter no había ninguna (por el hecho que James no estuvo presente en la vida de Harry). Pero los Malfoy si tenían una; Bueno tal vez no por ellos pero venia con su legado al ser parte de la siempre correcta y noble casa de los Black.

Y así fue como después de nueve meses de embarazo los cuales sufrió un moreno de ojos verdes, tenia en sus brazos a un pequeño rubio bebe sano y fuerte (según los medimagos) desde hacia unas horas, y era la razón por la cual no saltar hacia Harold para darle unas cuantas bofetadas por su comportamiento un tanto infantil. El bebe dormía plácidamente en un cunero cerca de la cama de su padre.

- Draco es serio no voy a llamar a mi Hijo _**Lupos**_

- En ese caso tampoco lo llamare _**Louis**_, eso es algo tan simple y ordinario para un Malfoy.

- No es nombre ordinario, es francés y tu siempre haz estado orgulloso de serlo.

- Eso es cierto Harry pero no le quiero poner ese nombre a mi hijo. Que te parece _**Scorpius Hyperion**_

- ¿Scorpius?, no es algo eh anticuado para nuestros tiempos Draco.

- No Harry además así recordamos las tradiciones de los Black, que sus niños tengan nombres de estrella. Y Presiento pequeño Scorpius.- Observaba al bebe que estaba en la cuna a lado de la cama de su padre.- Que no me odiaras por llamarte como una constelación.

**Reto # 6 Hogwarts**

Hogwarts

Draco estaba nervioso aunque su mascara de frialdad no lo mostrara, había regresado a ese lugar hace mucho tiempo que ahora se le hacia un tanto lejano.

El castillo seguía de pie, mostrándose orgulloso delante de las montañas de Escocia, signo de la magia que lo acompañaba desde su fundación.

Había sobrevivido a una guerra, fue un escondite para uno que otro Mortifago encubierto, así mismo la orden de Fénix, surgió de ahí.

Aunque se encontrar nervioso por sus propios fantasmas no se negaría ir a su antiguo Colegio, era el primer partido de Quidditch Scorpius no se lo perdería ni por todo el oro de Gringots.

La historia de el con su actual pareja el niño dorado, el elegido (o uno que otro ridículo apodo que el profeta publicaba) comenzó ahí en ese castillo, todo por un beso robado en un aula en desuso, tomo su destino entre las manos al desafiar a su padre para no convertirse en Mortifago, ser un espía de la Orden en su propia casa. Sin lugar a dudas Hogwarts su cambio su vida.

- Draco ¿estas bien?.- Harry su flamante esposo (toma eso pequeña Comadreja), lo miraba raro.

- Si solo estaba recordando.- Le tomo las manos y le dio un pequeño beso.

- Si gracias a este sitio estamos juntos.- Harry lo tomo de la túnica para unir sus labios en tierno pero al mismo tiempo arrebatador beso.

- Potter si me sigues besando de así, nos llegaremos a tiempo al partido de nuestro hijo, y si Scorpius echa bronca tu te lo contentas.

- Malfoy, ¿le temes a tu propio hijo?

- Que mas quisieras, Cararajada.

Siguió caminando a través de los pasillos, pensándolo mejor le debía muchas cosas a Hogwarts, pero sobre todo ese colegio le había mostrado un camino feliz.

**Reto # 7 En las Mazmorras**

Nido de serpiente

- Padre ¿estas ocupado?.- El pequeño Scorpius Malfoy de ocho años miraba a su padre trabajar en la oficina de su mansión.

- No, en realidad este informe puede esperar ¿que Pasa?.

- Bueno.- El pequeño niño la vista baja y los brazos a la altura de los brazos.- Tú sabes que en dos años recibiré mi carta para Hogwarts y quisiera preguntar si no es malo eh... ¿como son las Mazmorras?

- ¿ Por que la pregunta?- Draco observo a su primogénito idéntico a el, tan solo sus ojos verdes eran herencia de los Potter, jugar nerviosamente con sus pies.

- Es que ayer en casa de la tía Hermione, Rose comenzó a decir que las mazmorras serian una lugar frio y triste, o por lo menos era así antes de la guerra.

- Entonces, ¿quieres saber si en realidad así son? ¿Si son el lugar donde los príncipes de la oscuridad reinan sin piedad?.- Scorpius seguía con la vista a bajo y asentía en silencio.- Bueno en realidad no son así, si son lugar frio por que esta en la parte mas baja del castillo, pero no siempre es así.

Draco se levanto de su sillón de piel de dragón y se acerco a su hijo.

- Scorpius, en las mazmorras fui muy feliz al menos antes de la guerra, era el único lugar salvo la mansión de donde me sentía tranquilo y en paz, además.- Alzo el rostro del otro rubio.- Si te conviertas en una serpiente siente orgulloso de serlo, veras que las cosas serán mas fáciles.

- Gracias Padre.- El niño salió de ahí con toda la educación que un Malfoy posee aunque el también era un Potter, Draco regreso a su oficina a terminar el informe, abrió su cajón izquierdo donde guardaba sus fotografías mas importantes y observo con un poco de tristeza la imagen, donde cinco chicos sonreían con orgullo el escudo de su casa.

- Sin lugar a dudas las mazmorras fue nuestro nido de serpiente.

**Reto # 8 Amor Maternal que Gano una guerra.  
**  
Miedo

Narcissa Malfoy tenia un miedo que le emanaba de todo su ser, no encontraba a Draco; desde antes que la batalla empezara, veía todo con desconcierto, es que ese pequeño Dragón, no entendía que si Harry moría el señor Tenebroso le pondría precio a su cabeza por ser un espía.

Un día antes que en la reunión cuando Voldemort había convocado a reunión, Draco se escabullo a su habitación para decirle de manera irónica que no se preocupara que cuando ese_** Cuatro ojos **_ganara la guerra, a ella ni a el le harían nada por que estaba de parte de la Orden.

Si Narcissa no grito fue por que de seguro se escucharía en toda la mansión y por que mataría a su hijo por se un imprudente sin cerebro tal como era su padrino Severus

Y ahí estaba en el bosque prohibido sintiendo como el corazón se le latía rápidamente cuando el señor Oscuro le lanzo la maldición asesina a Harry. No grito por que eso mostraría debilidad, pero su pequeño cerebro temía que algún mago (ya fuera Mortifago, Auror o alguien de la orden) le lanzara la misma maldición a su pequeño.

- Narcissa ve a ver si esta muerto.- la orden vino de la mago de las tinieblas. Se encamino en ese valle de expectación que rodeaba a los Mortifagos, el cuerpo tirado en la tierra, se acerco lentamente hacia el notando que ese chico tenia mas vida que un gato.

- Potter, has visto a Draco.- Susurro cerca del chico.

- Si, esta en la enfermería yo mismo lo deje ahí.

- Gracias y acaba con el.- volvió a decir en el mismo tono bajo, se levanto y se mostro ante el señor Oscuro.- Esta muerto.

Los gritos de jubilo se oyeron de los seguidores de Voldemort que se encontraban presentes, su corazón se calmo al pensar que su pequeño dragón estaba vivo, pero sin lugar a dudas cuando Potter le diera el fin, castigaría muy seriamente a su hijo mira que preocuparla por tratar de ser el héroe.

**Reto # 9 Mortifago Si o No**

Decisión

Era algo estúpido por no haberlo pensado antes, hubiera creído que bueno Lucius se quedaría un buen tiempo en Azkaban por lo que había pasado en la sala del ministerio, pero **NO,** el señor Oscuro lo había mandado a sacar para darle un buen castigo delante de todos sus perros falderos y ordenarle que el tomaría la Marca.

Y el que tenia una relación un tanto extraña con el **chico-que-vivio- y-sabe-hacer-mamadas** un tanto extraña era un tira y afloja de hoy nos enojamos y al rato te contento que con mi lengua fabulosa, no la podría aceptar, no es que lo hiciera por fajes que se deban en los pasillos del castillo.

La razón era lógica al menos desde su punto de vista; El quería equivocarse, cometer sus errores, vivir su vida no que alguien le dijera que hacer y que pensar.

Y Lucius Malfoy había sido eso desde que tenia memoria, siempre diciéndole que decir que hacer lo que es correcto para un Malfoy. Aun lo escuchaba esa frase en su cabeza cuando se la dijo a los 8 años.

Y ahí estaba el a los 16 años tratando de entender que lo que seria de su vida si aceptaba la marca. Si ganaban los Mortifagos el seria premiado por defender los criterios mágicos de los sangre pura, pero si perdían la guerra seria condenado a Azkaban por los delitos cometidos.

Encerrado en su habitación las palabras de Lucius iban y venían como una letanía en su cabeza caminaba con pajarillo recién capturado en una jaula de oro. La tarde en la mansión se hacia cada vez mas gris y fría, aun no tomaba una decisión.

- Tienes razón Lucius se espera mucho de mi.

Tomo un pequeño trozo de papel con solo una palabra.

_**Acepto**_

La doblo en cuatro partes y la ato a su pequeña lechuza.

- Eros, lleva esto a Albus Dumblore, entendiste solo a el.

La lechuza sacudió sus alas en señal de entendimiento y volo lejos de la mansión, se recostó consigueindo quedarse dormido a los pocos minutos, hacia días que no dormía, pero ahora podría estar en paz, claro hasta que Lucius se enterara que había traicionado todo lo que le había enseñado desde que era pequeño.

_**Las serpientes son astutas**_ fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de partir al mundo de los sueños donde unos ojos verdes lo esperaban.

**Reto # 10 Mi sangre nuestra magia.**

Sangre

- Draco, ¿Qué estas haciendo?

- Jugando.- contesto el infante de cinco años tirado en salón de juegos en la mansión

- y ¿Qué juegas?- Pregunto Lucius arrodillándose para observar a su pequeño dragón.

- Juego a que las serpientes hacen un nido para unos gatitos.

- ¿gatitos? ¿Por qué gatitos Draco?

- Los gatitos son lindos Padre.- le sonrió alzando su vista mostrando esos bellísimos ojos gris tormenta.

- Draco ay algo que tienes que saber.- Lucius bebió la sonrisa de su hijo para el futuro cuando este creciera si se alejara de su lado, además era la misma conversación que su padre Abraxas había tenido con el

- Si padre.- Draco se levanto y miro a su padre fijamente.

- Cuando seas mayor, Draco, esta casa así como todas las cosas de los Malfoy serán tuyas ¿sabes Por que Draco?.- el pequeño solo negó con la cabeza.- Por que mi Sangre corre por tus venas, Dragón, sangre pura una de las antigua y además es la magia que se transmite de nuestra familia hasta a ti pequeño.

Draco quien aun no entendía muy bien eso de ser sangre pura, solo aceptaba las enseñas de su padre como una regla a seguir, Lucius pensaba que su hijo seria un digno heredero de el, que se casaría con una jovencita sangre pura y tendría muchos nietos sangre pura, claro sin saber que mucho tiempo después a su hijo le gustarían mas las _ varitas_ que los _ calderos._

**Reto # 11 Tu vieja varita de espino.**

Reliquias

- ¿Papa que es eso?- el pequeño Scorpius de 6 años veía una varita que se encontraba guardada en una urna plateada con serpientes a los costados.

- Eso es la antigua varita de Papa, Scorp.- Harry que estaba semisentando en la alfombra terminando de leer el Quisquilloso.

- Pero si es de Papa Draco, ¿Por qué la tienes Tu?, acaso se las robaste, Papa eres un landron deberías estar en Axhkaban.

Draco quien veía toda la escena alejados de su esposo y su hijo esbozo una sonrisa.

- No soy ladrón Scorp, es que bueno hace mucho tiempo, papa me presto su varita y cuando se la quise dar el no la quiso.- Potter se llevo las manos hacia su rebelde mata de cabello señal equivoca de que estaba nervioso.

- En realidad Scorp, tu padre me la regreso después de que yo la perdiera en un duelo mágico, pero yo no la acepte no es digno de un mago tomar a una varita que ya consiguió dueño- Draco se acerco a la mesa del moreno donde lo veía atrás de esas gafas redondas con ojos impacientes.- además si yo la hubiera aceptado no me demostraría que es un buen guardián para cuidar a un dragón.

- Draco.- Harry se quedo sin habla recordando que después de que Narcissa le mintiera a Voldemort y que se enterara después de la batalla de que Draco era un espía de la Orden, intento no alegrarse y devolverle su varita.

_- __**Cara rajada, guárdala, es muy importante para mi es casi como si fuera mi corazón espero IDIOTA que las conserves siempre en buenas condiciones**_.- después de aquella declaración que termino con beso intensamente a ese rubio engreído, asimilando que no tan solo le había dado su cuidado de la varita si no también su vida.

Beso intensamente a su compañero sintiéndose otra vez como si tuviera diecisiete años y acabara de destrozar al señor tenebroso.

**Reto # 12 Serponsitia**

Serpiente

Draco lo encontraba fascinante desde muy pequeño, había sido educado para ser un Slytherin (no era que su Lucius esperara otra cosa de el, tampoco es que fuera un Hufflepuff), pero cuando ingreso a Hogwarts fue uno de los primeros hechizos avanzados que aprendió.

No había tenido oportunidad de usarlo en una situación real, solo lo hacia cuando espantaba a Pansy después de que ella no le regresara un libro la pequeña serpiente salía de su bolso y los gritos eran buen remedio para alegrar su día.

En segundo año cuando el idiota de su profesor de Defensas contra las artes oscuras, formo su tonto club de duelo no pensó que lo que sucedería cambiaría ciertos criterios.

Ahí estaba en frente del _**Cara rajada de San Potter**_, solo por que su Padrino (a veces pensaba que Snape lo quería ver expulsado o que por lo menos que algo malo le sucediera a el PRÍNCIPE DE SLYTHERIN) que iban a tener un enfrentamiento, no es que antes no lo insultara a ese NIÑATO, delante de toda la manada de COMADREJAS, pero en este tendrían jueces para decidir quien ganaba.

¡Oh por favor! como si alguien lo fuera a vencer a El, ¿Verdad?, ni que el **Cieguito **fuera poderoso, es decir era solo un sangre mestiza . Los hechizos del Gatito lo golpearon, se sintió humillado, ¿Quien pasaba que era **Sangre Sucia **para darle con hechizo?, se sintió morir cuando escucho las risitas de Pansy, oh esa maldita desgraciada de Parkinsson, pagara con sangre esas risas.

Se levanto con ese orgullo que solo un Sangre Pura como el podría tener y con la varita en alto susurro.

_Serpesontia_

**Reto # 13 Tu lado Black.**

Black

La Noble casa de los Black, había muerto, al menos los herederos directos de Waldulga Black, Sirius fue considerado un rebelde si causa y Regulus murió por tratar de salvar a su elfo.( al cual lo consideraba parte de la familia).

Las primas de Sirius, Bellatrix, Andromeda y Narcissa, eran tan diferentes entre si que quienes no la conocían no podrían asegurar si en verdad eran hermanas.

Andromeda fue desterrada de su casa por casarse con un Muggle, sangre sucia e inmunda.

Bellatrix, estaba loca por su señor, que su admiración término en amor no correspondido.

Narcissa, en cambio se había casado, con alguien de su misma condición social y de un respetable Status, había conseguido un pequeño heredero para continuar con sus tradiciones.  
Como dicta la casa de los Black, el infante llevaría el nombre de una estrella, Draco Lucius llego al mundo el dia 05 de junio de 1980.

Fue un niño risueño, con la alegría que marcaba su edad, era su orgullo pero lo mas importante era su hijo, uno que había deseado desde hacia mucho tiempo, su educación consistió en las normas que todo sangre pura debía conocer pero también, con el respeto hacia las personas.

Por eso cuando la segunda guerra de desato, podría afirmar que ese pequeño Malfoy, tenia todas las cualidades de un Black.

1.- Se revelo a su padre cuando no acepto ser un Mortifago.  
2.- Defendía a su familia con uñas y dientes ( bueno solo a ella que le dio a vida)  
3.- Se caso con un sangre mestiza (que bueno es mago mas poderoso de su tiempo).

Pensándolo mejor Narcissa, podría asegurar que su pequeño Dragón era mas Black de Lo que Nunca aceptaría. Al menos esperaba que su nieto (el cual nacería muy pronto) no poseyera muchos genes Black si no bueno Draco tendría uno que otro Dolor de cabeza.

**Reto # 14 Mi padre se enterara de esto.**

Frases

Draco creció siendo un niño, listo, alegre, algo manipulador, pero sobre todas las cosas el conseguía todo lo que se le antojara.

Su primera escoba la había conseguido cuando tenia 5 años, por que Pansy exclamo que a el nunca le podrían dar permiso para tenerla, por que era un niño flacucho y débil. Draco tan solo respondió.

_ - Le diré a mi papa Pansy y ya veraz quien es débil._

Un día después de esa conversación con la niña de los Parkinsson, Draco consiguió la mejor escoba que se podría encontrar y bueno le prohibió a Pansy la entrada a su cuarto.

Conoció el poder que tenia una mirada de niño lastimado (aunque nunca le hubieran alzado las manos), pero sin ninguna duda el poder que le daba Lucius para hacer y justificar sus faltas.

Al llegar a Hogwarts si alguien le hacia algo, una mirada mal intencionada de algunos de sus compañeros, el tan solo mencionaba.

_- Mi Padre se enterara de esto_.- Y las consecuencias eran malas y un tanto infantiles para sus infractores que lo atacaban.

Tiempo después cuando la madurez (que el decía que tenia cuando quería algo a cambio) lo alcanzo, se dio cuenta que muchas cosas no se resolverían con correr a los pantalones de su Padre (una forma de decir cuando hacia algo muy malo y se escondía de sus actos), que por mucho que fuera un niño de papa como el **Idiota de San Potter** lo llamaba el ser hijo de Lucius Malfoy tenia sus ventajas.

**Reto # 15 Perfecto Heredero **

Vida

Narcissa Malfoy, cargaba orgullosa, a un pequeño bebe, de unos días de nacido por toda su habitación, era el heredero que Lucius había deseado y el hijo que ella deseaba de hacia un tiempo.

Cuando le habían dicho que estaba esperando, no sabia si reír o llorar. La familia de su esposo era conocida por su pureza de la sangre, por su fortuna, pero había un secreto que solo las señoras Malfoy conocían; Solo se producía un heredero. Y ahí estaba el fruto del amor de su esposo para con ella, (o eso es lo que creían todos), pero en realidad era la vida, que ella había traído al mundo para poder amarlo, consentirlo y pero sobre todo enseñarle lo que todo heredero sangre pura conociera.

Draco Lucius Malfoy, creció en el seno de una familia unida, y que siempre estuvo ahí para el cuando mas lo necesitara, aunque solo Narcissa acudiera a el. Lucius se encargo de hacerle conocer, las infinitas tradiciones de su familia al igual que las obligaciones que tenia.

Sin pensarlo Draco paso hacer el estándar de sus amigo por ser, educado (claro cuando habia adultos), respetuoso (cuando Narcissa no estaba para escuchar los insultos que le daba a los elfos), pero sobre todas las cosas aprendió que ser un Malfoy valía mas de lo que el podía imaginar.

**Reto # 16 Malfoy Mannor **

Hogar.

Se sentía raro, después de tanto tiempo de no volver ahí, era como un sueño.  
La recordaba en sus tiempos de gloria, cuando las fiestas y las noches de gala eran las más importantes en el mundo mágico.

Malfoy Mannor era un icono en la comunidad mágica, muestra de buen gusto y tener un refinamiento, había nacido en esas paredes, sus primeros pasos los había dado ahí, aun recordaba con gusto que como siguiendo los a los pavorreales de su Padre, su primera muestra de magia también fue hecha ahí, cuando movió a su serpiente " Ritsi" de lugar del piso a su cama, Narcissa se había mostrado sorprendida y orgullosa, que su pequeño Dragón hiciera algo a si a teniendo solo dos años.

Fue en el lugar donde aprendió a volar, también, donde había conocido a todos sus amigos que lo acompañaron en Hogwarts.  
Sin dudar Malfoy Mannor no era tan solo la mansión más hermosa de Wilthore. No era su hogar, y deseaba que Su heredero, viviera las aventuras que el hizo por que dentro de muy poco tiempo seria su HOGAR.

**Reto # 17 Las mujeres de mi vida **

Pretty Woman

Todo se había ido a la mierda.

La realidad lo golpeó como un elfo domestico en la cara. Quería seguir metiéndose que aceptar lo que sentía, era un error, que tan solo era algo al pasar el tiempo se olvidaría pero era tan ilógico que sentía desfallecer.

Su vida no era mas que una mentira que el mismo tejió con palabras incoherentes, deseos perdidos y anhelantes, siempre guardados bajo el candado de la mascara de frialdad.

No sabia como vería a su madre, Narcissa estaría decepcionada lo menos que deseaba es ver a su madre sufrir, cuando esas palabras salieran de su boca, podía sentir casi el golpe en su mejilla que su Madre le daría. Ni que decir de Parkinsson, la niña boba y tonta que estaba perdidamente enamorada de el desde la primera vez que lo vio ( a veces exageraba la morena pechugona).

De seguro estaba loco si loco, como su tia Bellatrix, han de ser sus genes Black, trata de auto convencerse aunque su corazón le grita MENTIROSO, el no esta loco, ni siquiera esta confundido.

El esta enamorado.

No de una elegante jovencita sangre pura, tampoco de una muggle, el se enamoro sin remedio de H. James Potter, si cuando su madre se entere lo va a desheredar.

**Reto # 18 Un abrazo incomodo **

Chantaje

Se sentía abochornado y un poco incomodo, y eso no era digno para alguien de su clase, escuchaba la voz de su madre en su cabeza_ Dragón jugar con las manos demuestra debilidad_ y el no tenia miedo, ni siquiera nervioso, solo estaba incomodo.

No quería recordar como había aceptado la propuesta del gatito de oro para hablar con sus amigos y decirles quien era su pareja (claro que mucho tuvo que ver que el moreno le hiciera algo muy bueno con su lengua para que el no pensara en nada) y acepto aquella extraña reunión en una cafetería muy interesante en el mundo muggle.

Harry lo veía y no pasaba a creer que Draco su Novio estuviera tan fuera de lugar que no hubiera lanzado algún comentario mordaz desde su salida del apartamento hasta la cafetería, si el "Príncipe de las serpientes" se comportaban le haría la mejor mamada de la historia, y si no bueno una semana sin sexo seria un buen castigo.

La razón por la cual su alteza estaba incomodo es que se verían con esa chica muggle, _H__**ermione y su fiel (perro guardián) la comadreja**_ para hacerles saber que el y su Novio eh, tenían dos años de relación.

Le había prometido a Harry (después de darse cuenta en que problema se había metido) que si la Weasley (_**pobretón**_) se comportaba el lo haría y si no bueno, el tendría la culpa si lo mandaban a Azkaban por matar animales.

Sus compañeros de mesa llegaron unos minutos después para sentarse con ellos, Hermione quien siempre había sido la mas lista del grupo, sospechaba quien era la famosa pareja de su antiguo compañero, por eso trato de suavizar a Ron, de que esa persona podría ser un chico, su acierto fue inminente una vez mas por que su amigo estaba con nada menos que Draco Malfoy, sintió la mano de Ron cerrarse y fruncir el ceño.

Le dio un fuerte apretón en señal de que se calmara y tomaron sus asientos. Harry creyó que después de todo no fue buena idea juntar a una serpiente con una comadreja o al menos así lo demostraba su fortachón amigo. Hermione la siempre lista (odiosa) Granger, ordeno bebidas para tratar que el ambiente se relajara un poco. Unos minutos seguían en silencio cargado de tensión. Harry fue el primero en hablar y decirles sin rodeos que estaba desde hacia algún tiempo con Draco y que era su pareja y que si no lo aceptaban que bueno al diablo con ellos, Draco seguía sin decir nada y encontrando muy divertido el mover la cuchara de latte, por esos cuando unos brazos lo apretaron entre si dio un pequeño gritito de sorpresa y observo como estaba en los brazos de la gatita de oro.

- Bienvenido a la familia Malfoy.

Sin dudar fue el momento mas incomodo de su vida, mira que dar un grito por la sorpresa y ver la cara sonriente de la bruja era mucho para su salud mental.

**Reto # 19 Esa Snitch no se me vuelve a escapar **

Victoria.

Había perdido mas de un partido y siempre era lo mismo, el **cara rajada** veía esa hermosa pelotilla dorada antes que el. Desde el primer partido de Slytherin vs Gryffindor el llevaba las de perder, no es que no lo intentara, Morgana era testigo que siempre se prometía que el siguiente partido, esa snitch seria suya, pero el resultado era el mismo.

Tiempo después del accidentado beso (claro como no) en el aula en desuso y de los besos furtivos y las mamadas escondidas, antes del partido eran un buen incentivo de energía para el próximo encuentro.

Mucho tiempo había pasado desde su debut como entrenador, también desde que su relación con el chico de oro saliera a luz, pero había algo de lo cual estaba muy orgulloso, después de todo era una serpiente muy astuta, no tan solo le había cortado las alas a todas las niñas bobas que fantaseaban con el elegido, sino que además la codiciada Snitch de Gryffindor había quedado en sus manos, ya que ver llorar a la pequeña comadreja por que lo había elegido a el, era mas gratificante que haber ganado todos los perdidos del colegio

**Reto Especial **

Treinta Dos.

05 de Junio de 2012

- La vida pasa muy rápido ¿No crees Malfoy?.

- Si, cuantas cosas no hemos vivido.

- No me refiero a eso, si no a lo que significan para ti, es decir Dragón hoy Cumples treinta Dos años.- Acostados en su cama matrimonial, después de haber tenido una maratónica noche de sexo desfrenado, Harry observaba a Draco detenidamente.

- Lo dices ¿Por?...- se movió para ver brillar las enormes esmeraldas de su esposo.

- Draco, si hace quince años, me hubiera dicho que nunca seguirías los estándares de sangre pura que te habían sido enseñado me hubiera reído..

- Harry no continúes si, es mi cumpleaños, lo ultimo que quiero es que me recuerdes la guerra ¿sabes?

- Lo siento, ven vamos a dormir.- El moreno se acerco mas al rubio para poder abrazarlo mejor, Draco se quedo ahí sintiendo el calor agradable de su compañero, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, en muy poco tiempo el león se quedo dormido y el recordando todo lo que había vivido.

Fue educado para ser Orgulloso y Astuto, por lo tanto cumplió con muchas de las cosas que estaban estipuladas desde su nacimiento, pero luego ese moreno leal, lleno de alegría vino a cambiar su mundo para hacerle entender que no todo debía ser como pensaba, que El Draco Lucius Malfoy tenia el poder de hacer lo que quisiera con su vida.

Y era donde se encontraba, siendo un hombre feliz con una familia que lo amaba, respetado por la sociedad, singular a dudas estar con Treinta dos años y vivir una guerra daba cierta cantidad de sabiduría, por lo menos para no cometer los errores que Lucius habia cometido a esa edad..

Hacer feliz a una escritora no cuesta nada, si estas leyendo esto y te gustaron puedes dejar un review que no cuesta nada. Besos

Pithiz

.


End file.
